code_sharefandomcom-20200213-history
Cali's Port
About= =About= Hi, I'm Cali, and I'm happy to help with any coding projects you might have! You can browse through my example items or design one from scratch. I'm equally happy with either! Simply message me on my wall to request a project, or for more information. When submitting a request, please include: * What you would like the item to look like * What text you would like to appear on the item * What wiki you would like the item to appear on * What this item will be on that wiki (content page, profile, template, etc.) |-|Basic Code= =Basic Code= To help you customize the items you would like to have coded, use the guides below. Colors: I can customize borders, backgrounds, and fonts to any colors you would like. To specify a color, either give: * The color's name (e.g. teal) * An HTML color code (e.g. #34a1ad) * An image of the color you want Borders: I can change the border size (in pixels), type, and color. * You can give a specific border size, or just specify "small," "medium," or "large." * Border types include dotted, dashed, solid, or double solid. * For color options, check the Color section. Fonts: I can change the font family, size, and color. I can also make it bold, underlined, striked, or italicized. * Font family options are limited on most wikis. I suggest choosing Arial, Georgia, or Comic Sans MS, unless you know of another font you'd like. * You can give a specific font size in pixels, or just specify "small," "medium," or "large." * For color options, check the Color section. Messages: Messages are pretty simple. You can give me any message you would like to include. Please do specify, though, whether or not you would like me to proofread it before publishing the item. If there is a section of the message (e.g. a user's name) that you want to be able to specify each time you use it, let me know where you want that to be in the message. |-|Profile Page= =Profile Page Example= For the customization of a profile page, I can change colors, fonts, and borders to your taste! I can categorize the profile using tabbers, headers, or expanders. You can leave any images you want to include on my wall, as well as the names of any templates you want to include. For more information on code options, read my "Basic Code" section. A fun greeting! Your internet name. A cute welcome message. Customize to your pleasure! Inspiring quote. Words of Encouragement. Different fonts. Fun colors. The possibilities are endless About Me You can include all sorts of fun information here! * A fun fact * Your favorite animal * A really good book Include some fun images, friend badges, or templates For more information, contact me on my Message Wall! |-|Badge= =Badge Examples= I can customize colors, borders, styles, fonts, and messages on any one of the badges below. For more information on code options, read my "Basic Code" section. Friend Badge - Cali's Friend - If Cali sent this badge to you, that means you are an AMAZING, AWESOME, OUTSTANDING internet friend. You've been best friends since you were toddlers No matter how long you've known her, you have bonded over countless hours of internet nonsense. Her name is Cali, but you call her }. She appreciates you more that you could ever know. Thanks for being the best! ---- Please only use this with permission from Cali. If Cali allows you to use it, type into the source code of your profile! Ask Cali for more help. Welcome Badge I am willing to create an image like the one I used for your badge as well.